1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reusable, safety module-activator reshielding tool that is adapted to receive a disposable, single use, needle/medication cartridge from which a fluid medication can be injected and within which a needle cannula can be retracted, destroyed and shielded upon completion of the injection so that the cartridge can be safely removed from the tool and discarded while preventing reuse of the cannula and avoiding an accidental needle stick and the possible spread of infectious disease.
2. Background Art
Drug abusers are known to share the same hypodermic needle cannula. Moreover, in developing, third world countries, the lack of adequate supplies of medicine and syringes may cause the same syringe to be used to administer successive injections to one patient and then another. In such cases, the reuse of a needle cannula will pose a serious risk of transmitting infectious disease among common users.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have available a means by which an injection of fluid medication can be efficiently administered while fluid aspiration and reuse of the same needle cannula for inoculating different patients can be reliably prevented. It would also be desirable to ensure a destruction of the needle cannula after use to prevent the removal and reuse thereof. It would be further desirable to shield the cannula to permit the safe handling and disposal thereof so as to avoid an accidental needle stick among health care workers and patients to thereby reduce the risk of transmitting infectious disease.
The following U.S. Patent, which have been or will be assigned to the assignee of this patent application, describe a syringe apparatus for receiving a prefilled medication cartridge into which a needle cannula is retracted and shielded after use:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,040 issued June 5, 1990 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,794 issued Mar. 20, 1990 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,657 issued Apr. 24, 1990 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,489 issued May 2, 1989.